Greene County, Ohio/obituaries
Mary Thomas (1812) From Xenia Herald Mrs. Mary Stratton died at her home in Old Town Monday evening about 9:45 o'clock in the 91st year of her age. She had been confined to her bed for several months past and by reason of her extreme age, it was natural that her death should be expected. She was a daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Francis Thomas, born on March 22, 1812 and a resident of Greene County nearly all her live. Her ancestors were descendants from Scotch and Welsh stock. In the year 1600, three brothers named Thomas, immigrated from Wales to the American Colonies. One settled in New England, one in Virginia, and the other in North Carolina. Mrs. Stratton's father was born in North Carolina in the year 1781 and when two years of age his family moved to Virginia. Where Francis grew to manhood and where his daughter Mary and two brothers and one sister were afterwards born. In the year 1815 he came to Ohio, his wife having died in the meantime he moved back to Clarksburg, Virginia, where he again married and shortly after with his family returned to Ohio, and located near Peiree's Station, a short distance east of Xenia. One brother Dr. Ezekiel Thomas a prominent physician, at Bloomington, Illinois. And brother William, eleven years treasurer of McLean Co., IIinois. All of whom are now dead. Her only sister was killed many years ago by falling tree while attending a camp meeting at the old clear Spring camp ground near Spring Valley, Ohio. On March 4, 1830 Mary married Joab Whiteman who died December 13, 1851. To them five children were born. The living are Joshua M., Marion Indiana, Lewis H. Xenia, Ohio, and Jackson Whiteman, Marceline, Missouri, John W. died recently at Galatia, Kansas and Mrs. Mary A. King only daughter died November 2, 1885 at Richmond, Indiana. Mrs. Whiteman was married September 4, 1869 to David Stratton, who died July 8, 1885. At the age of eighteen years she united with the M.E. Church and has ever since been a member of that denomination. Funeral services were held at the Old Town Church, at 1:30 o'clock yesterday. Rev. Elliott pastor of the church and W.D. Milburn officiating assisted by Rev. Kalbius (?). Internment at Massie's Creek Cemetery. From Xenia Daily Gazette, Tuesday, April 15, 1902 Pioneer Woman Finds Rest At The Ripe Age of Ninety Years Mrs. Mary Stratton, the aged mother of Captain L. H. Whiteman, sank to her eternal rest last night at 9:45 o'clock, at her home in Old Town. She had reached the advanced age of ninety years having been born at Pierce's Station, east of this city, on March 22, 1812. Though she had been disabled some time ago from a fractured limb, she had recovered from that injury when she took a severe cold and has been confined to her bed for the past three months. Her death was not unexpected. Her mind remained clear and undimmed despite her great age. She was the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Frances Thomas, and had been a resident of this county all her life. When 17 years of age she was united in marriage to Joab Whiteman, and of this union there were five children, three of whom survive: Joshua M. of Marion,Ind., ; Capt. L.H. Whiteman, of this city, and Jackson Whiteman, of Marceline, Mo. Another son, John, died a few weeks ago at Galatia, Kansas. Her husband died in 1849. About twenty years ago she was married a second time to David Stratton, his death occurring about ten years ago. She is the last surviving member of her family, there being no brothers or sisters now living. She had been a member of the M. E. Church for a period of 73 years, and before her advanced years rendered her unable to attend to her church duties, had always taken deep interest in it. In her death another of Greene county's pioneer women, has been removed from earth. Funeral Wednesday afternoon at 1:30, at the Old Town Church. ::Submitted by Victoria Moloney JOHN WHITEMAN DIED SUDDENLY IN SOUTHERN KANSAS He Was a Brother of Captain L. H. Whiteman and Formerly Lived Here Captain L. H. Whiteman last evening received word of the death of his brother, John Whiteman, which occurred in Galatia, Ks., February 4, and through a misunderstanding Captain Whiteman had not been notified of his death sooner. Mr. Whiteman was a man 63 years of age, and had lived in this county where he was born and raised until about twenty years ago. Up to that time he had lived on the farm now occupied by J. C. Routzong, north of the city. After leaving Greene County he went to Southern Kansas where he has lived since that time. He had been in poor health for about a year, but his last illness was caused by blood poisoning and death was very sudden, as he was seriously ill but about two hours. He leaves several children, his wife having died several years ago. He is survived by three brothers, Captain Whiteman, of this city; Joshua Whiteman, of Marion, Ind., and Jackson Whiteman, Postmaster at Marcellus, Mo. He was an old soldier, a member of Company H, Ninety-fourth Regiment, Ohio Volunteer Infantry, and was in the service for three years during the war. ::Submitted by Victoria Moloney *obituaries